Questioning Motivation
by Lucinda
Summary: AU same universe as Addiction Willow ponders why she's in Sunnydale.  Set before Addiction.


Questioning Motivation  
  
Author: Lucinda  
rating: pg 13  
pairing: Willow/Angel pairing #2 QPC  
prequel to Addiction  
the Quickie Challenge site:   
disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from BtVS. Not even in this altered universe.  
Distribution: WLS/WillAngel, Bite Me, Please, QPC, NHA, WWW, Feen, Cat anyone else ask first, I'll probably say yes.  
notes: very AU. Willow is a vampire helping the Slayer, and she has her eyes on one of the Slayer's mortal friends.  
note 2: TQC object group #2  
  
  
Willow sat on a headstone, an arrangement of roses at her feet as a sign of someone's loss, watching the blond girl fighting a pair of minions. That was Buffy Summers, the Slayer. The one girl in all the world, blah blah... Destined to fight evil, kill demons, slay vampires, prevent evil prophecies from taking place, and her favorite part, die young from something horribly painful. Yes, the current Slayer was some blond former cheerleader named Buffy. She didn't feel in the least bit intimidated.  
  
Then again, as a three hundred year old vampire, there wasn't a lot that did intimidate her. Especially since her sister had once been a Slayer, and she'd insisted on helping Maire. Not with the actual fighting, but with the books, with the prophecies. She'd been killed because of that turned in an effort to get to her sister, to weaken and eventually kill the Slayer. That was, after all, part of the reason why Slayers were supposed to work alone.  
  
Except that this girl wasn't working alone. She had friends helping her. A dark haired boy about the same age, clearly infatuated with the perky blond slayer, or maybe just driven to a lustful frenzy by the short skirts and tanned legs. There was also someone else, a person who'd just dispatched a minion all by themself... himself to judge by those shoulders. Hmm... she wouldn't mind a taste of that one.  
  
With a small growl, she brushed her hand over the medallion that hung in the hollow of her throat, the mark of the line of Aurelius. Her family, the reason why she was even in this wretched town. Her demented grandsire and his idea that it would be a good thing to open the Hellmouth. And he might even have his most favored childe Darla with him, someone that Willow had despised for centuries. She was here to make sure that those two died. Either by the hand of the Slayer or some other way, she really wasn't that particular. Although it would be so much fun to see the life fade from Darla's eyes, laughing like Darla had when she'd killed Willow's parents.  
  
Revenge would be deliciously sweet. If that meant she'd have to make sure the Slayer survived, she could deal with that. After all, if this one died, who knew where the next would be called? A slayer in Taiwan or Paris would do her no good. She might as well follow the inobservant Slayer and find out where they based their studies.  
  
She stood up, the silk of her dark blue blouse hissing over her skin in a soothingly sensual caress. If she was going to be here for a while, maybe she could find a nice diversion. Someone to keep herself entertained. Maybe a mortal, it was nice to wrap herself in warm arms, to taste warm blood made rich and sweet with passion and fear... Not that she would kill him. No, she would find someone to keep. Someone to slowly bring into the fold, a new project.  
  
But would her new diversion be a mere pet, or a potential Childe? Hmmm... that might depend on the diversion. If she found someone that was more than an attractive face and a toned body, why not bring them into the family? If she just found a nice muscled lump of man-flesh, he would be nothing more than a temporary toy. But she wasn't about to create an army of minions, or to set about taking over the vampires of this place. That would draw too much attention, too many questions.  
  
Following the Slayer, she studied the two people accompanying her. The one that was so fascinated by the Slayer was of little interest to her. He had some potential, decent muscles, fairly graceful until he got so caught up in the flow of the Slayer's skirt over her hips and thighs that he tripped over his own feet... No. Definitely not. She didn't want to take the time to break him of his devotion to the Slayer just so she could play with him a bit. But the other one... muscles, a handsome face, and he could use a sword. The possibilities were intriguing.  
  
The trio made their way through the cemetery, killing a few more minions on the way out. There was laughter, and they mentioned the Bronze, the only club that this town had, at least, the only one that the mortal population knew about. There had to be some sort of supernatural gathering place. But that was a search for another night. Now, she followed the teens, going to... With a snicker, she realized that they were going into the high school. And the sign out front even proclaimed 'enter all who seek knowledge' - a free invitation.  
  
She managed to smother her laughter by the simple method of stopping her breath until the laughter stopped, following them inside the building, tracking the casual conversation to the library. Well, if ever a place was just perfect for a Watcher to hide his texts... The irony of it was almost too much, and she nearly began to laugh again. Turned out that the love-struck boy was called Xander, and the other one was called Angel, although she wasn't quite certain why. He looked good.  
  
She had everything that she needed now. She knew the name and face of the Slayer, knew that the Watcher was called Giles, and his books were in the library of the high school. All she had to do was figure a plan to win a measure of trust, enough that they would listen to her warnings, and enough to enable her to use them as her weapon to take down her grandsire... It might be best if she approached them gradually. Nothing that would make them think she wanted to be their friend, just... a few cryptic hints. Enough that they didn't feel like she was just giving them the information.  
  
Maybe then she could figure out how to get Angel for her very own. Maybe a nice bottle of wine and some candle-light... get him tipsy and lure him off to take shameless advantage? Or... no, short tight skirts obviously weren't enough, else he'd be panting after the Slayer as well. He would be a puzzle well worth a bit of time. After all, she was immortal, what were a few weeks or months to her? Willow could afford to be patient.  
  
  
end Questioning Motivation. 


End file.
